


"PANIC!" (Original Work)

by SarahLannister



Series: Ramen Soup (And Other Stories) [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Vaguely Inspired By Sunstone/Mercy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, BDSM Gone Wrong, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Discussions About Hard Limits, Edgeplay, F/M, First Chapter Is Full of Kinky Smut!!, Freeform smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky Sex Goes Horribly Wrong, Late Entry Kinktober 2019 Attempt, Loosely Inspired by Stjepan Sejic, Mild Sensory Play, Miscommunication In The Bedroom, Mistress/Submissive Dynamics, Original Characters in SEXY SITUATIONS, Pushed To The Limits, Safety Signals, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shit Gets Too Intense, Smut With Fluff Ending, Sybian, This Is Probably The Kinkiest Thing I've Written To Date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLannister/pseuds/SarahLannister
Summary: A memorable night in Mistress Pandora's dungeon but for all the wrong reasons....(ORIGINAL WORK Featuring Shima and Pandora in yet another SEXY SITUATION)
Series: Ramen Soup (And Other Stories) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752280
Kudos: 1
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/gifts).

> **DISCLAIMER:** I don't practice BDSM but I *DO* read a lot of erotica that features it. Having binged on Stjepan Sejic's fantastic web comic/ graphic novel series _ Sunstone/Mercy_, I felt like attempting to push my own limits of what I could write in terms of smutty goodness. This fic originally was intended as a Kinktober entry for 2018 but I missed the deadline then as well as now._  
Oh well, no biggie.  
Enjoy my medicore attempts at something other than vanilla fluff-scented smut._
> 
> _  
_-SARAH_  
_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Click.

Click.

Click.

That was all Shima could hear in the darkness, his eyes hidden behind a heavy strip of taunt leather as he knelt on the floor feelin the makings of bruises begin to form upon his knees. He’d be regretting this night in the morning, no doubt...

Click.

Click.

Click.

Footfalls growing steadily louder as they drew nearer, spiked stiletto heels against polished wood signalled the slow pacing of his mistress as she circled him. Shima flexed his shoulder blades as his arms strained against the nylon ropes. His chest constricted, protesting against the tight bonds that arched and looped over his muscles in an elaborate shibari pattern as they dug into his flesh with every miniscule movement.

“Rise.”

Her voice was low and calm but commanding as Pandora traced his jaw with the stiff tip of a riding crop and Shima willingly obeyed, slowly moving to stand upright. He shivered as he felt the cool leather trail down his neck and over his chest, pausing to land a none-too-gentle slap against his left nipple and make him groan around the thick rubber ball strapped into his mouth.

“Look at you, drooling like a toddler. That’s  _ disgusting _ .” Pandora sneered and she replaced the crop with her fingers moving to roughly twist the small silver clamp upon his nipple a hair’s breadth tighter. Behind the blindfold, Shima winced as a mild sting of pain rippled through his chest but he dared not show it. 

Obedience brought pleasure but right now it was in short supply.

The metal ring around his cock was becoming uncomfortably tight and his heart was pounding against his rib cage both from dread and anticipation of what she might do to him next. Not being able to see her was pure torture and as he tried to feel her out with his other senses, he gasped around the ballgag as a hand fisted in his hair and wretched his head back roughly.

“Toddlers require discipline. If you’re good and patient, I  _ might _ let you feel something other than pain tonight… but if you continue to dribble all over my floor, you  _ will _ be punished.”

Pandora’s breath was hot against his right ear and Shima craned his neck towards her trying in vain to keep a steady stream of saliva in his mouth from trickling down his chin. It was hard to breathe around the gag and his nostrils flared with every inhalation but he was stubborn- he would not let her see his resolve break no matter what she dished out.

Her hand relaxed and his disheveled mess of platinum curls was released from her grip. Shima tried not to think of his stinging scalp but was quickly distracted by the sound of something heavy scraping loudly across the floor.

His stomach flipped and he clenched his toes against the wood, fearful of the unknown.

“I am nothing if not a kind mistress.” Pandora said, her tone sweet but laced with a note of cruelty as Shima felt a sharp tug on the O-ring of the leather collar around his neck. A click and he was tugged forward on a short leash, causing him to stumble slightly and a muffled noise of surprise resounded around the ballgag.

“I have a gift for you, my pet. One I think you will find most amusing…!”

Shima took a hesitant step forward, muted and blinded as his bare feet shuffled until he bumped lightly against the edge of something hard. The object was cool against his sweat-slick skin and he shivered, quietly wishing she’d afford him the small mercy of turning up the air conditioning.

“I want you to squat for me, Shima. Swing your legs over and hover, please.”

He nodded once, the signal that he understood, and did as she directed. He exhaled through his nose as he felt her hands upon his bruised shoulders to guide him and soon he was in position, feeling naked for more reasons than one as he hovered over the low piece of furniture.

“For this next act, I wish to see your face.” Pandora stated clearly, leaning in to untie the strip of leather than had obscured his view all evening. As the warm red light flooded his eyes, Shima groaned and winced momentarily, blinking furiously as he adjusted to the sudden end to hours of darkness.

His pair of deep blue eyes met piercing brown and she smiled widely showing a mouthful of pearly white teeth in an expression that was almost predatory. Sweeping a hand towards the seat he was currently hovering awkwardly over, she ran her tongue over her lips and added a gloss to the rich crimson.

“This comes highly recommended, my pet.”

Shima followed her gaze down and found that the piece of furniture between his legs was a black leather ottoman affixed with a large, thick dildo covered in an intimidating amount of ridges, bumps and swirls. His buttocks clenched slightly. It was bigger than anything he’d used in prior sessions but never one to back away from a challenge, Shima quietly hoped she wouldn’t deny him a few drops of lubricant this time round.

The feel of her long, thin fingers trailing down his forearm caused him to look up and for the first time since the game had begun, there was a flicker of the real Pandora in her eyes, a glimmer of quiet concern just visible underneath the otherwise unflinching mask of a seasoned domme.

“Before we proceed, I will remind you of the rules. If I ask you a question, nod once for yes and shake your head for no.” Her voice was softer as her fingers slipped up over his shoulder and across his collarbone, nails brushing against his jaw in a caress that was almost out of place compared to the rougher touches she had subjected him to over the last few hours.

“I want to see just how far I can push you, Shima. You’ve been highly obedient tonight, taking everything I’ve thrown at you with a most admirably high pain tolerance.” She glanced behind him, taking in the cracked, hardened trails of red wax that streaked down his back and pooled in the dimples above his ass, the skin raw and inflamed from the heat. She paused and her lips brushed his ear.

“Are you in pain, my pet?”

Shima peered at her, studying her face. Her tone was cold but there was genuine fear in her eyes that betrayed her true feelings. 

He sighed around the ballgag and slowly shook his head. The hours spent in the dungeon had been some of the most testing of their forays into BDSM to date but rather than shy away from her request to try more extreme kinks, Shima leapt on it with both hands tied behind his back and willingly submitted to her every whim and order.

Now, as the session appeared to be winding down towards some anal play, Shima dared to relax. 

Anything was better than being burned with hot candle wax.

_ Put that one in the Nope pile… _ he thought to himself, trying hard not to grimace as the pain in his back gave a low hum to remind him of its’ presence.

Pandora cupped his jaw in one hand and rested her forehead against his, feeling the cold sweat on his brow. Inwardly, she wondered if this would be the straw to break the camel’s back as her eyes briefly darted to the toy nestled between his legs. She had seen him take smaller dildos like a champ, even had a few fun nights fucking him senseless with a strap-on but _ this _ ?

The Sybian was a whole other beast. She swallowed back a small bundle of nerves in her throat and straightened herself, fixing a few flyaway black hairs in her fringe.

“This will be intense for you but of course, there is a very thin line between pleasure and pain.”

Turning away momentarily, she went to a small desk in the corner and pulled open the top. Rummaging around inside, she soon found what she needed and pulling up a similar, dildo-less ottoman to sit next to her captive sub, she moved quickly to unlock the metal cock ring currently threatening to cut off his circulation.

Shima let out a long, low moan of relief as the blasted thing was removed and he threw his head back towards the ceiling, closing his eyes to savour the brief reprieve.

“Remember, Shima…” Pandora’s voice was a soft warning; “...Three shakes of the head and the game is over. Everything stops, I untie you and tend to any injuries you may have. Three shakes, that’s all it takes.”

Shima turned to look at her. 

If he could, a cocky smirk would’ve crossed his face but it was a hard expression to convey when he had a rubber ball gag wedged between his teeth but as he tried, another trail of drool spilled forth from the edges of his mouth.

He wanted to say “ _ Challenge accepted _ !” but could only manage a series of garbled vowel sounds.

Pandora chuckled huskily and once more fisted a handful of his hair forcing his head back as she took to biting him roughly at his nape, marking his tanned skin with a brand of teeth marks.

“You are an absolute _ brat _ , Mr. Shigeta.”she purred and he couldn’t help but let out a muffled laugh. Pulling back slightly, she took up the object she had taken from the drawer- a bottle of lubricant- and squeezed out a pea-sized amount into her palm. Rubbing her hands together to better coat them, she let her fingers linger over his throbbing erection.

Shima narrowed his eyes. 

He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of bucking his hips towards her but at that, the notion of her hand so achingly close yet so far away was maddening and he could only hope she’d put him out of his misery sooner rather than later. Sure enough, when she finally _ did  _ circle a hand around his cock, he had to bite down on the gag to hold in a cry.

“Brats don’t usually deserve lube much less a handjob but you look so good like this: bound, gagged and  _ completely at my mercy. _ ” Pandora teased as she cradled his balls and began to slowly stroke down his length.

Shima sucked in a breath through his nostrils and turned his head to the ceiling, closing his eyes as he focused every last ounce of his willpower on not reacting to her delicious movements. After so long spent being beaten, broken and more than likely scarred in the name of exploring his limits, her hands were like manna from Heaven.

As she swirled her thumb over his slit, Pandora watched him with hooded eyes and savoured the calm before the storm. She saw his knees begin to buckle, trembling as he struggled to keep still in the squatting position and not betray his growing lust.

However, the more she pumped him the more his resolve began to slip and she could tell he was close as Shima’s breathing became shallower and his hips began to jerk in rhythm to her languid movements. Despite trying so hard not to budge, Shima found himself moaning around the gag and he slumped forward with his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he could feel a rising orgasm build in the pit of his stomach…

“That’s enough.”

Pandora’s movements abruptly stopped and Shima’s eyes snapped open. He tried to let out a whine of protest but thought better when he watched her use the rest of the lubricant to oil up the dildo between his legs. 

“Lower yourself down and get comfortable.” she commanded and Shima, still tingling with the remains of an orgasm so cruelly denied, had no choice but to obey. Slowly, he shifted his position and spread his legs. 

The tip of the dildo brushed his asscrack and he shivered with nervous anticipation but didn’t stop, moving gingerly until the thing was wedged halfway up his anus.

He steadied his breathing and closed his eyes, giving an experimental wiggle as he straddled the ottoman. The multiple textures felt strange but not entirely unpleasant but the girth was more than he was used to and as Shima tried to rise up slightly as he prepared to ride the toy to an extremely hard earned climax, discomfort settled in.

“Not so fast.” Pandora snapped. Before he knew what was happening, a loud persistent buzzing noise rang out across the dungeon and the dildo, already on the uncomfortable side of large inside Shima, suddenly began to furiously vibrate.

_ “MRPH!” _

Gasping, Shima squirmed and arched his back as the sensations rocked through his body. He bit down hard on the gag and closed his eyes. It was intense no doubt and he spasmed and twitched as every oscillation sent intermingling pleasure and pain right to his sweet spots.

_ H-Holy shit…! _ Shima could barely form coherent thoughts as the heady sensations returned in full force. The vibrations got, if possible, even more intense as Pandora licked her lips and gleefully poked at a button on the remote in her hands.

Suddenly, the toy jerked upwards in a powerful thrust and Shima was filled to the brink with all ten inches of ribbed dildo. The move caught him completely off guard as the scales tipped from pleasure firmly into the realms of intense pain and he screamed around the gag.

“Whu..?” Pandora queried, her brown eyes wide as she watched her sub slump forward and wince.

Shima looked up at her and gasped around the rubber ball in his mouth. His eyes met hers and Pandora was alarmed to see tears trickling down his cheeks.

He shook his head franticly- once, twice, a third and fourth time.

_ “Shit…!” _

The vibrations shuddered to a stop and the dim red light was replaced by stark white as she adjusted the hues to get a closer look. Pulling a switchblade out of the holster on her thigh, Pandora wasted no time in cutting him out of the ropes before her hands fumbled on the buckles at the back of Shima’s head.

As the gag fell free, he let out a cry of pain and whimpered as she held his cheeks with both hands.

_ “Shima! Shima, are you okay?!” _

“N-No…! No, mistress… it hurts! A-And not in a _ good _ way!”

Pandora’s breath hitched in her chest and she dared to glance down at where his body connected to the Sybian attachment. To her horror, she could see a slow but steady trickle of blood dot the leather ottoman and her stomach lurched.

“S-Stay calm…” she said, ignoring her own advice as her words were edged with panic; “...Can you move?! L-let me help you!”

She stood up, gently hooking her hands under his armpits to slowly pull him free. As the toy slid out of his ass, Shima hissed through his teeth and his knees trembled as she guided him towards the double bed in the corner. 

Every step only served to amplify the stabbing sensation in his ass and as Shima found the sanctuary of the soft mattress, he sunk onto it and curled up in the foetal position, his whole body shivering as any lingering sense of pleasure was lost in agony.

“Sh-Shima…” Pandora’s voice was soft but her face was wrinkled with concern as she knelt by the bedside; “Sweetie, talk to me…!”

“M-Maki…” Shima’s voice was a pained whimper, his whole body flinching from her as he shivered upon the red satin sheets; “G-Get Maki…”

Exhaling sharply, Pandora nodded and stood up, striding towards the stairs. Pulling the phone from its holder on the wall, she stabbed at the numbers and tried to stem the rush of tears in her eyes. The line rang out twice before it connected.

“Dr. Souba at your cervix…!” came the deadpan greeting, the speaker tired and barely able to stifle a yawn.

“Maki… Maki, get your ass here pronto. I fucked up…!” Pandora covered her mouth with one hand in a bid to keep calm.

On the other end, Maki sat upright on her sofa, suddenly alert. 

“Whoa, what’s up? Is everything okay-?”

“N-No. I think I broke him-!”Pandora choked out, bowing her head low in shame as she tried to block the agonised whimpers of Shima from her brain.

Maki frowned.

“What happened?”

“I’ll explain when you get here.  _ Hurry! _ ”

**Twenty minutes later…**

* * *

As Shima slept on the bed in the basement, Maki stood up and pulled off her latex gloves, dumping them in the nearby trash can. She said nothing as she gathered up her House Call bag but her face was like thunder as she ascended the stairs toward the kitchen.

Pandora sat at the table with her head in her hands, trembling slightly as she cried softly.

“I normally don’t judge what people do in the privacy of their own home…” Maki’s voice was tense as she tried to hold back her fury; “...But this situation is completely fucked. The anal tear is bad enough but the bruises on his back? The wax burns? Jesus Christ, Pandora!  _ Are you trying to kill him?!” _

Pandora let out a whimper and inhaled a shaky breath.

“We-we were experimenting. He agreed to everything-!”

“Yeah, because he didn’t want to disappoint you! You  _ fucking _ idiot! Shima’s a people pleaser, you know this. And you took advantage of it.”

Pandora bit her lip, averting her gaze. It was the truth and she had been too consumed by the thrill of the game to see it. Her hands fisted her dark hair and she trembled as she tried to hold back tears of shame and shock.

A moment of tense silence passed between the two women, Maki staring darkly at Pandora as she leaned against the fridge with her arms folded. 

“You got any booze?” she said after a while, her tone slightly softer.

“Y-yes…” Pandora lifted her head and pointed to an overhead cabinet, her hand shaking all the while. “Wine in the press, vodka in the freezer...I think there’s beer in the fridge…”

Maki nodded and pulled open the freezer. Setting the frosted bottle of Stolichnaya down on the table, she grabbed two glasses and poured them both a generous measure. 

Pandora downed hers in one gulp.

“W-what are we going to do?” she asked quietly as she reached for a refill.

“ _ We _ ?” Maki frowned; “There is no ‘we’, Pandora. This one’s on you. I’ve sewn him up but I doubt he’ll ever trust you again.”

“Oh god...I am indeed a fucking idiot..!”

Maki nodded and inclined her glass.

“Did you even bother to consider aftercare?”

Pandora looked up, her vision blurred from tears. Maki gave her a searching look.

“Uhhhm.”

“Thought not. I’m far from an expert but even I know you always plan these games in advance…”

“I was so hellbent on trying out that Sybian…” Pandora sighed, slopping vodka onto the table as she poured herself a triple measure; “Stupid… _ so stupid _ !”

Reaching out to take Pandora’s hands in both of hers, Maki helped her pour, shaking her head.

“The best thing I can recommend is that you let him sleep it off for now. I gave him a microdose of Valium to help him settle but once I leave, you’ll have to answer to what you’ve done. Think you can handle it?”

“I can always try…Thank you for your help-”

The wooden chair scraped loudly off the floor as Maki stood up and swung her House Call bag over her shoulder. “You can thank me by making sure this shit never happens again. Because if it does;” she leaned in close and pointed an index at Pandora’s nose; “ _ I will fucking end you _ .”

_ “Duly noted.”  _

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

The clock ticked loudly in the stillness of the basement, the only sound apart from slow, shallow breathing. Shima blinked in the dim light and moved to sit up only to hiss in pain as a dull throb echoed through his lower abdomen.

Rising slowly, his fingers groped the wall in search of a light switch and soon, the dingy basement was illuminated in hard white light. Shima grimaced and threw the sheet around himself, perched awkwardly on the edge of the mattress.

Memories of the game-gone-wrong drifted through his mind like heavy fog, his body aching in areas he didn’t even know could ache. Eyes adjusting to the light, he squinted and turned his gaze to the metal posts of the bed, each one wrapped with elaborate leather fastings and O rings.

_ Get me out of here… _ he thought to himself, feeling nausea rise in his throat at the sight of the Sybian in the corner, still flecked with dried blood.

Leaning forward, Shima slowly rose to his feet and moved gingerly, his muscles straining with each step until he soon reached the top of the staircase. The door leading into the kitchen was slightly ajar. Pushing it open, he edged his way along the floor, gripping the countertops for balance.

The clock on the microwave read 5:07am. Legs shaking, Shima managed to haul himself into the living room before he slowly sat down on an overstuffed couch, wincing all the while. His head felt as though it was filled with cotton wool, his mouth dry as sand and his lower extremities tingling with mild discomfort.

Shima scrubbed at his eyes and pulled the sheet further around himself, failing to stop himself from sniffling. Despite his best efforts, he found himself struggling to hold back tears and as he sat in the quiet of the dawn light, his body shivering as he gently cried.

He had no idea how long he’d been sitting on the couch when the sound of a toilet flushing startled him. Turning sharply, he watched as Pandora emerged from the bathroom, her hair bedraggled and her eyes red as she padded barefoot towards the open-plan kitchen.

Shima sucked in a breath and stood up.

“Hey.”

She jumped, almost dropping the box of cornflakes in her hands.

“Jesus Christ! You almost gave me a heart attack-!”

Shima smiled awkwardly.

“Sorry…”

Steadying herself, Pandora leaned against the countertop, staring down at the wooden floor. She didn’t trust herself to speak as shame washed over her, knotting in the pit of her stomach. Grimacing as he felt the heavy tension in the air, Shima pulled the sheet tighter around his shoulders and stepped towards her.

“Pandora-”

“I should be apologizing…!” She choked out, unable to meet his gaze; “I pushed you too far and look what happened. I’m such a  _ fucking  _ idiot-!” Pandora hiccoughed and wiped her eyes, turning swiftly to distract herself by preparing two bowls of cornflakes. As she reached to open the fridge, however, she could feel Shima’s presence, two strong arms encircling her.

“I’m not mad.” He whispered into her ear as his thumbs massaged her forearms; “Just a little overwhelmed. Some of that shit was _ extreme _ ...but at least now I know what my limits are.”

“I fucked up so bad. I should’ve never-should have never done those things to you-”

Shima rested his head on her collarbone and held her tighter.

“We’re equally guilty. Not sayin’ we should’ve gotten someone in to draft up a contract but we  _ did  _ skip some ground rules…”

Pandora placed her hands over his and turned towards him, forcing herself to meet his gaze. His face was thinner than usual, painted with the paleness of exhaustion and flecked with the grime of the night. He wasn’t smiling and his blue eyes had lost their usual sparkle but there was no anger- just resignation and fatigue.

“Shima…Ho-How can I ever make it up to you?” Pandora whispered helplessly.

Shima glanced down the hallway, thinking for a moment.

“I’m not in the mood to drive a hard bargain or take revenge. That’s not how this works. I might be an amatuer at this shit but...I could use a little tenderness after a night like that.”

“W-What did you have in mind?”

A glimmer of his smile returned.

“Think my stitches’ll survive a bath?”

“I…” Pandora gulped in air, trying hard not to tremble. Considering everything she had thrown at him the previous night, he was taking things surprisingly well but deep down, she worried, Maki’s comment about him being a ‘people pleaser’ still ringing in her ears.

Wordlessly, she let him take her by the hand and walk to the bathroom. 

“C’mon.”Shima said in a low voice; “Grab a chisel and help me get some of the wax off my back.” He twisted the taps and felt the stream of water for the right temperature, letting the white marble tub slowly fill up.

Unsure of what to do, Pandora stared at the numerous bath oils on the nearby shelf. Any memory of how to remove hardened wax from someone’s skin had suddenly vanished from her mind and she was now struggling to comprehend what was happening. So concerned by her lapse in memory was she that when Shima threw a sponge at her, she screamed loudly, snapped from her agitated thoughts.

“Try not to twist yourself into knots, Pandora. I’ll admit, the candle wax thing is a no from me. The whipping could’ve been toned down but...well, the worst thing…”

She looked up from her perch on the toilet and swallowed hard as he stared her down.

“...Worst thing was not being able to tell you how much you scared me with your enthusiasm.”

She was about to mustered an answer when he took the bottle of lemon bath oil out of her hands and shrugged off the sheet, letting it drop to the floor with a  _ flump _ . Pandora’s eyes grew wide at the sight of his naked form- the normally tanned skin was pale and clammy, covered in last night’s dirt along with spidery lines of red wax on his chest and back.

As he turned to step gingerly into the tub, she saw the full extent of her merciless spanks and whipping, the angry red handprints turning to full blown purple bruises on both his buttocks and the stark white Steri-Strips protecting his stitches. 

Slowly, Shima lowered himself into the tub. The water was barely steaming but he still closed his eyes and whimpered when his butt rested on the marble, a low hiss resounding through his teeth.

“I’m sorry…” Pandora whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Picking up the sponge he’d thrown at her, she dipped it in the water and set to cleaning his arms, her bottom lip trembling as she tried not to sob.

Shima placed a hand over hers before sweeping it up to push her hair from her face, cupping her cheek.

“We should’ve talked it over before hand. We’re both at fault. For what it’s worth, I’ll never let you gag me again, okay? Next time, we’ll use some kind of verbal code-”

“Wh-what do you mean ‘next time’?!” Pandora squeaked, shock rippling up her spine.

“No sense in giving it up completely. You have  _ needs _ , Pandora, no denyin’ that. I have some of my own too but if we’re going to be kinksters, we have to start talking more, okay?”

Sniffing, Pandora nodded. Shima pressed his forehead to hers and nuzzled affectionately.

“O-okay…”

“ We’ll have to put a kibosh on the pegging for a while but maybe we should look at things like aftercare…”

“Is that what we’re doing now?” Pandora rubbed the sponge along his chest, pausing to gently peel some of the wax off with her nails. Shima nodded and leaned back in the tub, sighing deeply.

“Sweetie, you’re practically shaking.” He rubbed her forearm reassuringly; “Get naked.”

“Whu-”

_ “Get in the fucking tub, woman!” _

Before she could protest, Shima leaned forward and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her down into the water. Pandora yelled out in alarm, flailing wildly while he laughed hysterically and pulled her against his chest. Cursing, she splashed water at him and glared.

Still chuckling, he gently removed her soaked t-shirt and kissed her forehead.

“Y’know…” He said as he began to kiss down her jawline; “...I’ve always wanted to fuck someone in a bathtub.”

“Shima…! You can’t-!”

“Not now. Later, when I’m fully healed…” he whispered in her ear; “Secondly…” His fingers dipped under the water to lightly brush against her pussy; “...I think I deserve a little revenge…”

Pandora twisted around to look at him, an eyebrow arched.

“I thought you said-_oooh…_”

He stroked her languidly, his other hand fisting in her hair as he sucked a hickey on her neck.

“I wonder… should I let you get away with denying me the pleasure?”

Shima curled his fingers in and she whimpered softly, trying to twist around and face him but he held her firmly by the hair. Despite all her anxiety and doubt, Pandora couldn’t help her body’s reactions as she let out a low moan, bucking her hips in a bid to find purchase. However, rather than continuing, he pulled his hand from between her legs and bit the hickey on her skin.

Pandora yelped and turned to stare at him, wide eyed.

“I thought you weren't in the humour for revenge!”

“Second wind!”

She grumbled and reached to twist the hot tap, feeling the water grow tepid around them.

His hands wound around her waist and he held her tightly, dipping his head to lightly kiss her neck. “But seriously, Pandora. Hard limits and no-goes. Talk to me.”

She leaned back into him and sighed.

“Hard no on breathplay, choking, that sort of thing. Just too dangerous if you ask me.”

“Agreed. Strike that one off the list.”

“There’s a  _ list?” _

“Mmhmm. Don’t worry, sweetie. There’s nothing too crazy, though I find myself horrified by the notion of sounding.” 

Pandora blinked in confusion. “What the fuck is  _ ‘sounding’?” _

“All I’ll say is… don’t Google that.”

“Fair enough. How do you feel about bodily fluids?”

“What, like sweat and semen?” Shima asked.

“Yes, but also urine, vomit, blood-”

“Ick, ick and double ick! Period sex is one thing but I draw the line at everything else you just mentioned. Mind you, if you want to play the sexy vampire game, I do own a fuckton of body glitter-!”

At that, Pandora let out an unladylike snort, failing to stifle a giggle. She gently slapped his shoulder and Shima grinned, glad for the sound of her laughter. Taking the sponge from her, he proceeded to wet her hair and massage her scalp, both of them finally relaxing in a tub of lemon-scented bubbles.

After a time of peaceful silence, the water grew lukewarm once more. Neither of them wanted to move but their skin was growing pruney and the coldness of the bathroom was creeping in. Rising slowly, Shima stepped out of the tub and offered his hand. Pandora gladly accepted and together, they walked to the master bedroom at the end of the hall.

Climbing under the cosy cotton sheets, Pandora gently ran her hands down his back as he perched on the edge of the mattress. His skin was back to a post-bath rosy glow and he appeared much brighter than earlier, but still there was uncertainty in his eyes as he looked at her.

“What is it?” Pandora sat upright. 

Shima looked bashfully at the floor.

“There is one kink I’d like to try...but it’s a lil’ embarassing…”

“Shima…” Pandora folded her arms over her chest and smiled; “Pretty sure there’s no surprises left between us now. What is it?”

“Can I… wear your panties?”

She arched an eyebrow and he chuckled awkwardly.

“Just for tonight?”

“I’m not sure if my lingerie will even fit you but you’re welcome to try.”

At that, he relaxed and nodded a thank you, reaching into the bedside chest of drawers. A quick rumage and he found a pair of simple green boy shorts but just as he was about to pull them on, Pandora shook her head and took them out of his hands.

“Second drawer, the red ones.”

Eyes widening, Shima’s fingers lingered over the drawer. Slowly, he pulled it open to reveal all manner of silky delights trimmed with lace- bullet bras and suspender belts, matching stockings and even a pink feather boa for good measure. Finding the panties she’d described, Shima closed the drawer and held the underwear aloft. 

“Mistress…?”

“I got these in a Kink Crate about a year ago. They’re too big for me…”

Shima nodded in understanding and slowly pulled on the panties. They were simple in design with tiny trims of green lace around the edges and the fabric glided cooly over the hypersensitive bruising on his ass. 

“Thank you kindly.” He said as he climbed into bed beside her. 

She curled into him and kissed his lips, reaching to gently stroke the small of his back.

“Least I can do. Tell me about the verbal codes. No more ballgags, right?”

“Mmhmm. Safewords… I heard somewhere that a good model is the traffic code.”

“Oooh,  _ sexy _ …!” Pandora murmured sarcastically.

“It does make sense, though. At any point during a scene something goes wrong or either of us need to stop for whatever reason, we just yell ‘red’. ‘Yellow’ is for when we need to slow down or take a break and ‘green’ is basically ‘please, ma’am, may I have some more?’”

“Interesting. Definitely something we can work on.” Pandora rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, finally surrendering to the exhaustion that had previously kept her awake last night. She felt Shima’s hand brush her hair from her face before soft lips kissed her own, lingering.

“Goodnight, my mistress.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an original work by the author known as Sarah Lannister. Please do not edit, copy/paste or redistribute without express permission. In other words, don't be a dick.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work of fiction created and owned by Sarah Lannister. Please do not edit, copy or repost/redistribute without first obtaining express permission from the author. In other words, don't be a dick.


End file.
